You're a girl,
by cpsuay
Summary: In this story, I will be posting five chapters and each will be different fanfictions about Romione after Ron realizes that he likes Hermione.


**I will post five small one-shot fanfics in this story. I love Romione so much, so I decided, when I read the books, I had this thoughts where I wished they could have more moments, then why wouldn't I share them with other Romione shippers, too? I hope you like the first one.**

**Lots love,**

**C.P.**

Ron always used to think his fifth year could be really fun. After all the dramatic events, balls, deaths... This year could be a new beginning for him. Even the teachers were supposed to be much more complacent this year. At least that was what Fred and George told him.

But now, there was it. The boring, bloody bad, fifth year of school. They were in the Great Hall, having an examination. Dolores "Bloody" Umbridge was forcing them fifth years to have an exam. _Again_.

Hermione wasn't giving him any copies, even though she used to when she was to sit in front of him in exams just like now. Even _she_ _was_ a little shy when it came to Umbridge's examinations. Bloody stupid O. .

The exam ended half an hour later, and Ron left his paper half done. He stood up, and looked at Harry, who was focused on the ground. He was probably thinking about how much he missed Sirius, or was thinking about ways to get to Voldemort and defeat him. This was all he was thinking lately, so Ron didn't bother him. Then he looked at Hermione. She got out of the Great Hall without even looking at the boys. When Ron saw that, he started walking fast.

When he got out, too, he saw her. She was talking with Draco. _What_ _the_ _bloody_ _hell,_ Ron thought, walking closer to them so he could hear the conversation. He didn't come next to them to not to interrupt. Because in usual, Hermione wasn't close with Draco. And in reality, she didn't like him at all. Ron wondered what the matter was.

"You say every theory is in your memory, huh?"

Hermione looked impressed to see Draco not mocking with her. She used to have this annoyed face when she was to talk to him, but now, she didn't have that. "Yes," she replied. Ron liked it when she had this bossy voice. "Just because you always sleep in the lesson, doesn't mean we all sleep, too."

Draco looked like as if he was punched in the face. Again. "I don't like that lesson, _Defense_ _Against_ _The_ _Dark_ _Arts_. I like how Professor Umbridge teaches, though."

Hermione shook her head, annoyed. She looked as if she was about to puke. "Professor? Umbridge? That woman, is not, a proper-"

Ron came next to her now. Listening them from away was not that good of an idea now. If she was to say anything bad about Umbridge, Ron knew, Draco'd report it to Filch in seconds. "What are you doing again, Malfoy?" he asked, as if he didn't know what they were talking about. Draco put a sarcastic face on. That mimic made him look ugly. "Jealous, Weasley?"

Ron looked at the boy with such an anger, then he turned to Hermione. She blushed. _Why did she blush?_ he thought, but before replying to his own thoughts, he heard Hermione replying Draco. "Leave, Malfoy. Now."

Draco looked at Ron with a humiliating face. "This isn't over here, Weasley."

Ron could see that he was upset because he interrupted their conversation. Hermione, even though she was so clever in situations, didn't understand why Draco said that. "Oh, yeah?" Ron shouted, whilst Draco was leaving the place. He was going to upstairs. Ron shouted louder. "See ya later, you bloody idiot!"

When he turned back to look at Hermione, he got a kiss on the cheek. It happened so fast, like in half a second, so he couldn't understand what actually happened. _What_ _the_ _bloody..._

"Thanks, Ronald, for saving me from that idiot."

The boy tried to smile at her whilst also trying hard not to blush. "Umm..." He said. "It's nothing, Her-my-knee."

He was still in the shock of that kiss. Hermione usually used to dislike Ron, maybe not his types but his character, his awkward acts. Was that a thing Ron understood wrong? Did she really like him in reality? Because that kiss, if it was given to an ordinary person from Hermione, could be really unneeded and weird.

They were both still looking at each other, until Harry came next to them. "Are you two okay?" he asked, looking awkwardly at the two. Hermione went serious from cute. _Cute,_ he thought, then didn't understand why he even thought that. "Yes, we just had to deal with Malfoy again." she replied, smiling at Ron. Ron smiled, too, thinking how beautiful dimples Hermione had. _What_ _the_ _bloody hell is wrong with me?_


End file.
